


la terre et les morts

by nansenmunin



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death In Dream, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nansenmunin/pseuds/nansenmunin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre had a dream at a foggy morning in the spring of 1832</p>
            </blockquote>





	la terre et les morts

1

 

公白飞的夜班结束于凌晨三点，他在房间里被奈凯救济院的铃声唤醒之时还清楚地记得清晨的梦境：那是另一个人间，在梦中他身着白袍，胁下夹着书本，赤足涉过河流和大地。他极目所见都是荒芜的草木和贫瘠的土地，风暴在他的身后穷追不舍。在东方，惨白的日光迅速消隐，而他慌张地疾行，徒劳地想要追赶坠落的金色太阳。

呼吸的热度模糊了镜片和视线，汗水粘住他额前的头发，流进他的眼睛，刺得公白飞流出生理性的泪水。平原的温度正在缓慢地流失，就像尸体慢慢冷却一般，整个世界正一点点死去。

他并不是孤身一人。公白飞能感受到跟在身后淡薄的呼吸和脚步声。他是在引领什么人。他们一同走在这倒转的世界中。他的脚底已经被尖锐的碎石磨破，每行一步都在土地上印下鲜红的足迹，他无暇回头，只能不停向前，隐隐知道这是他们唯一能够逃离这片平原的机会。

身后的跟随者开始浅声念诵，那声音更接近救济院近旁修道院唱诗班永不止歇的咏唱，轻柔缥缈，无边无际无根无源。在声音的更深处，一种神秘的不可抗力埋藏其间。这声音使他想起了一些另一个世界的东西：催开花朵的自然之源，遥远群星上凶猛骇人的风暴，在生命被创造之前的虚无，那些另一个世界中他的诗人朋友为之着迷的意象。

热安·普鲁维尔，这是他在梦境中想起的第一个名字。

公白飞突然完全明白了自己的处境，他开始哭，他的眼泪打在地上，他的痛哭却化作歌声。曾经在他来时这歌声所及之处让高风停歇，流水滞缓，天穹为之伤悲。他衣衫褴褛，他走过阿卡狄亚，又涉过斯提克斯河，是为寻找普鲁维尔的身影。

远方的地平线是黑色的，在地平线之上一层不祥的橘黄色光芒笼罩其上，东方的天空已经从浅淡的蓝色变为泛着紫色的白，公白飞看见北天银河里天琴座的织女星。

秋天不会再降临了。

他的步伐开始混乱，公白飞小跑起来，踩倒那些干枯的燕麦和野花，颅腔中呼吸和心跳的强烈共鸣占据了他的听觉。东方的太阳如同回光返照的垂死者，在最后的时分挣扎照亮天穹，呈现出骇人的白色光辉。他用尽一生的气力追赶，而前方的太阳依旧遥遥不可及。

吟诵声渐渐止息，身后风暴的寒意却愈发明显，草木簌簌震颤，气压低得让公白飞喘不过气来。

“跟着我。”他轻声说着，一半是为了身后的人，一半是说给自己，“我们得离开，热安，你不属于这里，我们得走出去。”

随着他们跑向东方，身后的人呼吸也开始毫无规律。公白飞听到一声哽咽，像琴弦骤然崩断，他终于忍不住回头看了一眼，就在那一瞬间，风暴席卷了平原，将两人尽数吞噬，普鲁维尔金棕色的头发飘散在风中，他直直看向公白飞，但眼神已经失焦，他的诗人朋友用几乎难以察觉的唇语对他说：

“未来万岁。”

随着一声枪响，整个世界开始崩塌，他徒劳地想抓住普鲁维尔的手，自己却不受控制地加速坠落。在梦境中他最后只看见普鲁维尔站在枯萎的燕麦田间，胸口的弹孔流出血液染遍大地和黄昏，像残忍的的黎明。

 

2

“巴黎—凡尔赛地区霍乱肆虐已一月有余。”——《公报》

 

3

巴黎下了雾。

清晨时分，整个城市陷入一片洁白的死寂，和这片寂静相比，连呼吸声都变得不合时宜。城中乱糟糟的街道，脏兮兮的地面都被覆盖了一层白色的纱。当早起的工人们走出门口的时候，他们连街末端的酒馆牌子都看不见了。拉丁区的学生们不情不愿地从温暖的被窝里挣扎起来，在凛冽的冷空气中低头裹紧外套，匆匆赶去上学院里的早课。被冻醒的巴黎野孩子们一边飞跑着穿过最窄的巷道一边喊:“这雾好极啦！瞧瞧今天早上的巴黎多么干净！”

然而在医生们的眼中，粘滞的雾气却如同危险的丧钟前奏，稍不留神就会变成肺炎等流行病爆发的诱因。他们一早起来就吩咐救济院的嬷嬷们生起火来，以驱赶空气中的湿气。

公白飞从窗口望向巴黎城中依稀的建筑尖顶，皱了皱眉头，虽然早晨时分病人们并没有出现什么异常情况，但这种急速降温的天气里他们得提防更多的入院病人。他走向病房的壁炉，查看每个病人是否得到了适宜的处置。

救济院的守门人向他走来，轻轻地敲了敲门。公白飞吓了一跳，连忙放下手中的病历册，快步走向门口，准备去接新到的病人。

“公白飞先生，门口有人找你，他自称是你的诗人朋友。”

公白飞先是放下心来，然后不可抑制地开始微笑，他感到壁炉带来的暖意流遍了全身，驱散了梦境残余的恐惧和痛苦。

“哦，让他进来，我在门口等他。”他匆匆写下一份处置意见，抓起大衣，走到院里的花园去。

救济院的花园里只有零零星星的几簇早春花朵，在寒流的冲击下无精打采地开着，去年冬天的枯藤还挂在架子上，显得整个园子有种说不出的凄凉感。在雾中只能隐隐约约看到守门人点起的小汽油灯的金黄色亮光。一阵金属碰撞声，然后是铁门被推开的吱吱呀呀。

“古代悲剧还是古典主义悲剧？”公白飞戏谑地对着来路的方向喊道，随即一个声音透过浓雾传来：

“以埃斯库罗斯的名义！”

那个人影急急匆匆地从雾中显现出来。热安·普鲁维尔抓着他破旧的书包，喘着气，脸颊红红的，几缕头发在赶路的时候脱离了发带的束缚，飘荡在额前。他那如同雾气一般湿润的蓝色眼睛中闪着喜悦的光芒：

“可别再提那些古典主义的悲剧了！我只是来看看你，天哪，可别让我想起那些假发套！”

普鲁维尔低头在书包里翻找，终于在一堆文稿中翻到了他要的那一页：

“给。”

“巴黎天文台的观星记录？”公白飞问，普鲁维尔对他笑，拢了拢散落的头发：

“巴黎普鲁维尔天文台的观星记录，我想你最近那么忙，大概夜晚连看星星的时间都不多。”

公白飞叹了一口气：“巴黎今年的流行是传染病。”

“等会中午下工了去我那里睡一会儿吧。我弄到了一些好牡蛎和火腿，还有普罗旺斯的酒。”普鲁维尔说：“若李最近回了趟老家，给我们每人都带了点东西。但在此之前，你允许我在你的房间里待一会儿吗？我可以在这里写东西，等你忙完。”他给公白飞看书包里的文稿。

“热安。”公白飞的语气突然变得无限温柔，他想起了之前梦境中的风暴，心中充满的不安，“热安，你不应该过来的，你不属于这里，这里处处都充斥着病原体，几乎每天都人死去，这里是人间的冥界。回去吧，我的亲爱的朋友，等我下工我会去你的住处的，回去吧，让我们在缪尚见，或者科林斯……”他还没有说完，普鲁维尔就严肃地打断他：

“公白飞，你已经在这里呆了一个月了，你觉得我的勇气会不及你？你觉得我会害怕死亡？”

他直直看向公白飞疲惫而饱受折磨的眼睛，

“你是我的向导，我当然会永远追随你的步伐，连死亡也不例外。”


End file.
